Apnea monitoring systems are utilized to monitor a patient's respiration and heart rate (ECG) to warn the caregiver in the event of breathing interruptions and/or slowed or rapid heart rate. Electrodes located on either side of the patient's thoracic cavity measure respiration and detect the actual electrical signal of the heart to pick up the ECG. The detected events and waveforms are compared to preset values which represent normal respiration and heart rate events. Upon detection of the preset values being exceeded, signals are transmitted to audio and visual alarms for indicating to the caregiver that an abnormal event has occurred.
The newer apnea monitoring systems are provided with internal memory for storing the monitored events and waveforms. The stored information is downloaded to a computer which permits selected events and waveforms to be displayed or printed for analysis purposes. However, the monitor must be transported and connected to the computer, or the computer transported to the monitor, which is time consuming and costly. Often, the monitor is utilized in the patient's home and must be transported back to the doctor's office or hospital, and, if continued monitoring is required, another monitor is needed in place of the one being transported. Such monitors also have limited memory space, and downloading of the stored information to the computer is relatively slow.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apnea monitoring system wherein the monitored events and waveforms are stored on a portable data storage device to provide a cost-effective and time-efficient method of transferring the stored information to a computer.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apnea monitoring system which utilizes a portable data storage cartridge wherein the cartridge is adapted to be connected to a transfer unit which facilitates quick downloading of the stored information to a computer.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apnea monitoring system which utilizes a portable data storage cartridge which is easily carried or mailed to provide a convenient method of transferring the stored information to a computer such as when the monitor is used in the patient's home and the computer is remotely located in the doctor's office or hospital.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an apnea monitoring system which utilizes a portable data storage cartridge which is replaceable to provide an unlimited amount of memory space and permit continued use of the monitor during the transfer of the stored information to a computer.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apnea monitoring system which utilizes a portable data storage cartridge wherein the monitor is provided with provisions for indicating the available memory space on the cartridge and when the cartridge needs replacing.
In the practice or the invention, the apnea monitoring system is utilized to monitor a patient's respiration and ECG to provide a warning to the caregiver in the event of breathing interruptions and/or rapid or slowed heart rate. Electrodes are located on either side of the patient's chest to measure the respiration and pick up the heart rate as is known. The detected events and waveforms are compared to preset values which correspond to the normal respiration and ECG of the patient. Visual and audio alarm circuits provide means for indicating to the caregiver when an abnormal event is detected so that immediate attention may be given to the patient.
The monitored events and waveforms are stored on a portable data storage cartridge which permits the information to be conveniently transferred to a computer. The cartridge is releasably inserted in a cartridge holder which is exteriorly mounted on the monitor and interfaced with the monitor's circuitry. Software monitors the memory space on the cartridge. Visual and audio means are provided for indicating the available memory space and when the cartridge needs replacing.
To transfer the stored information to a computer, the cartridge is simply removed from the monitor and connected to a transfer unit. The transfer unit is interfaced with a computer and facilitates quick downloading of the stored information for displaying or printing selected events and waveforms. If desired, the stored information may be saved on the cartridge, or the memory may be cleared to permit the cartridge to be reused.
The cartridge is easily carried or mailed which provides a time-efficient and cost-effective method of transferring the stored information to a computer in that neither the computer nor the monitor need be transported. Also, the cartridge is replaceable which provides an unlimited amount of memory space and permits continued use of the monitor when information on one cartridge is being transferred to a computer.